Some will Fall, And Some will Rise
by monkeygirl77
Summary: (Set Post 8) After the angels fall, Castiel finds one that might mean turning the tides of the war in their advantage, and runs to Sam and Dean. But with Metatron's betrayal comes an even larger problem, the only way to make sure the kid lives, is to let the archangels get to him. To heal him. But will the Winchesters let go of their anger to let them in before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is sort of a remake of a previous story of mine! Might be in canon for season 8/9, but knowing most of my stories its probably not.**

 **Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

It was a horrid sight, something so frightening that it made Castiel want to look away from it, but he found himself stuck to the spot. Watching as his siblings, younger and older, all fell from Heaven.

He was only trying to help.

Metatron had told him that what he was doing would help them all, would save their family, would fix everything. And Castiel was ashamed to say that he fell for his tricks, he'd believed in his brothers lies.

And look at where that had gotten them all.

* * *

Dean tried to make Sam as comfortable as possible, despite everything else.

Sam's eyes left his big brothers face and moved toward the sky, and they widened. It was hard to talk, harder then it had been only days ago, but somehow Sam had managed to cough out a word (mixed with some blood too) and slowly Dean looked away from his brother and up towards the sky, at whatever had his brother drawn to it.

And Dean's eyes widened almost as wide as Sam's.

This wasn't right, none of that was right.

"The angels...They're falling"

Both hunters, even though they hated the angels with a passion, watched in horror as they fell from Heaven and down towards the Earth.

As they all burned.

* * *

Castiel found his eyes drawn too and attached to one falling star for some reason.

It took him a moment to realize that he was so focused on this brother or sister was because they were coming right at him. They were close enough taht he could almost hear their screams.

Wails of fear. And wails of agony.

He could almost see and smell the burning of their wings, their robes, their person.

Castiel watched as who ever it was sailed right over his head and as it came closer and closer to Earths surface, as the threat of impact came closer and closer. Slowly, he closed his eyes, wanting to make the moment a silence filled one as they surely would parish. He opened his eyes just in time to see that large flash of light that accompanied an angels landing on Earth.

The wind fanned out and for a brief moment there was hurricane force winds in Indiana.

But as fast as they had started, they stopped, and all was silent.

His feet started moving as if they had a mind of their own. Castiel needed to make sure that they were ok, whoever they were. He had been the cause of their agony, of their fall, and the least he could do was make sure that they lived. And if they had that they were protected until they could protect themselves.

Castiel came into a clearing, despite the earth shattering sight of his brethern falling, the moon was large and bright and the clearing he found himself in was illuminated very nicely. Who ever it had been had come to a stop floating in a small lake, flames licking the surrounding wildlife. Castiel waded out, not even thinking about his shoes or his clothing at this point, nor the fact that it was early winter or close to it any way.

His main concern was getting to the being floating out there, face down, and not moving.

He finally made it to their side and gently turned them over. Their eyes were closed, but going from the color hair and the robes they wore, he already knew their color. Gently he guided his hands under the younger angels armpits and pulled him towards the shore. Once they were on semi dry land Castiel removed his trench coat, whatever good it would do with it being half wet, and wrapped it securely around the younger angels shoulders.

With him wrapped snug inside of his coat, Castiel bent over and picked the child up, minding his barefeet, and carried him towards the road. The only sign that he was living was the puff of air coming from his mouth every time he exhaled. As he walked, he let his mind wander, if this turned out to e who he thought it was then they could finally have a fighting chance in this war.

And whoever had let him fall with the others would come looking for him; fore if his thoughts served him right, and he was who Castiel thought he was, then Metatron had seriously made a large mistake.

And it was a mistake that would cost them this entire escapade.

* * *

Castiel walked for miles until he came to a town, with hotels, and motels; Stores and Restaurants.

He carried his brother the entire time, and when he looked down at him to see any progress, he was saddened (and concerned) to see that he had yet to wake up.

Castiel stopped at one of the cheaper looking motels on the outer-skirts of the town. Requested a room for himself and his brother, ignoring the strange looks that the desk clerk sent his way. He was handed the key and pointed in the general direction of his room, and Castiel turned on his heel and walked away in that direction.

Softly setting the younger angel down on the bed, Castiel removed his coat and covered him in blankets. He would have removed him from the cold wet clothing he wore, but he only had what he was wearing at the moment and he was still to weakened to help in any actual way. So he resorted to stripping the other bed of all its blankets and collecting the towels and wrapping them around his brother like a giant soft cocoon.

When he was sure that his brother would be comfortable, Castiel sat on the other bed and fished the cell phone he carried with him out his coat pocket and flipped it open, moving it away as water fell from the small device and dripped down on the floor.

Completely ruined.

He slammed it down on the small stand in between the two bed in the room. His eyes shot over to his brother, to see if the loud noise had roused him, but once again his hopes fell short. He reached over and grabbed hte used and well-worn moetl room phone and dialed Dean's number.

It took a few rings for the hunter to answer.

"Hello?"

"Dean"

There was a pause, before,

"Cas? That you?"

"Yes, it is me Dean. The angels are falling"

Another pause.

"I can see that klepto! Where the hell were you! Sammy's dying man and you need to get your ass over here and fix him"

Castiel managed to spare a look over at his younger brothers still form.

"I can not do that Dean"

A pause before the next response, and if Castiel wasn't mistaken, Dean sounded angry at his response.

"What the hell do you mean you can't! Sam's dying Cas, you need to come and fix up"

"Dean I am not strong enough to-"

There was dial tone.

* * *

Castiel found that he could not sleep. He had never needed to so it didn't come naturally.

He was still confused as to why Sam was dying and why Dean was so mad at him.

His hopes were answered for his younger brother, who had started to stir a little over five minutes ago. It took a moment, but soon Castiel was looking into the purple violet eyes that only belonged to one person and one person alone.

"Micah"

"Castiel"

Micah slowly tried to sit up, grimaced at the pain that shot through his body at the action, and slowly lowered himself back into the bed.

"Brother, do you know what has happened? Why we all fell?"

Castiel looked down, but inevitably found himself telling Micah everything. As with Micah, everyone tended to do such things. It was just a natural thing to do. Micah was a very compassionate and understanding angel. And he rarely got angered, which is what made him the prime person for the other angels to come and admit their guilt's to.

But when Micah did get angered, he was like a Hurricane, brutal and ruthless.

"You were tricked Castiel, do not forget that, Metatron had wronged you in a way that no angel should ever be wronged. He has wronged us all, but his time will come, he will pay his penance do not fret."

And then, Micah got small, his voice choked as the pain he was feeling rocked him and for the first time in a long while, Micah acted his true age.

"Cas, where is Mikey? Gabe? Heck even Raph? Cas it hurts, I want Mikey"

Castiel stood from his position on the bed and made his way to his brothers side. Gently he pushed Micah back down onto the bed and laid his palm flat on the younger angels forehead. He found himself trying to sooth his younger brother, and in his weakened state, trying to take most of his pain, because he was unable to tell him where their older brothers were.

That Gabriel was dead, as was Raphael.

And that Michael was in the cage, with Lucifer.

But for some reason, as he watched his brother succumb to his injuries and his extremely weakened state, he felt as if Micah already knew that.

* * *

Dean showed up around eleven the next morning. He didn't get out of the car, simply honked the horn and waited out in the parking lot for Castiel to come out and get in.

Imagine his surprise when he comes out carry a young boy in his arms.

Said young boy completely out for the count. As soon as Castiel was seated in the back with the kids head in his lap, Dean spun on him, accusation shining bright in his dark eyes.

"Where the hell did you get a kid"

"This is Micah, my younger brother"

Dean looked even more angry if that was possible.

"So who's body he steal?"

Castiel shook his head, his arms wrapping around Micah protectively.

"Nobody, he is simply Micah. He is still a fledgling and so he has no need for a vessel"

"So I'm basically looking at a baby angel right now"

"Yes"

Dean nodded and turned back around, satisfied for the moment at least. He put the car in gear and drove off. Calling over his shoulder that they were heading to Bobby's. When he got no response, and looked in the mirror to see why, a ghost of a smirk flickered across his face.

Castiel had fallen asleep, clutching his younger brother to his chest.

* * *

Micah woke again around seven that night.

He was more well rested and restless. He did not want to be confined to this bed any longer, and swung his feet rather shakily over the side of the bed and pushed himself up and walked towards the door.

He only stumbled twice.

He did not know where he was, and the carpet was soft on his bare bandaged feet, but he wandered down the hall anyway. Curiosity killed the cat, after all. He came to a door that was still slightly opened ajar and peaked in. His violet eyes locked onto the figure on the bed and before he knew it he found himself walking into and across the room towards them.

He looked vaguely familiar, but Micah couldn't place his finger on where he'd seen this particular human before. Hesitantly, he reached a hand out and placed it on the mans forehead, at the same time that the sound of a gun cocking sounded from behind him.

* * *

"Cas, can we trust him?"

Castiel looked over at Dean sharply, angered that Dean would ever think badly of Micah. Caught off guard at having the angels glare aimed at him, the hunter shut him mouth, but never withdrew his question.

"Of course Micah can be trusted. He was the one who sat at Father's feet."

Bobby had left at hearing the angels name, claiming to have heard of him but wanting to make sure his source and information was correct. Dean didn't trust angels (other then Castiel of course, sometimes) as far as he could throw them.

"What does that have to do with anything? So did you older douche-hole brothers, in case you forgot"

Castiel nodded, that he had not forgotten them.

"Yes, Dean I know that, but Micah is different"

"Listen to him boy, he'e telling you the truth if what I've heard is correct"

Both angel and hunter turned to look at Bobby startled. They had been so locked into their argument over the trust that Cas placed in Micah, that they had not even heard him come in the room. Dean relented and motioned for Castiel to either prove Bobby right, or prove him wrong and watch as Dean roasted the mother-trucker where he slept.

"Micah sat at Father's feet, because he is the angel of His Divine Plan. Everything that is meant to happen, happens because of Micah. He is the weapon that could turn the tides of this war to our advantage"

"What? That kid? He looks like a school girl could beat him up with one hand behind her back"

"Do not let his appearance fool you Dean, Micah is a powerful piece to obtain"

"Why?"

For the first time in a few minutes, Castiel looked up, and smiled.

"He has the archangels, all four, wrapped around his pinky finger"

* * *

Micah ignored the gun for a moment. Focusing on what he was doing.

"Metatron made a mistake letting you slip past his fingers."

Micah ignored him in favor for finishing what he had started. A warm glow floated around Sam's body, and the angel behind him watched momentarily entranced as His power healed the younger Winchester. But soon he was back to normal.

"You are coming with me"

Micah closed his eyes for a moment, but remained with his back facing his brother, "No brother, I do not think I am"

The older angel snarled at Micah's challenge and utter disrespect for his betters, and the gun fired.

From down stairs, Dean and Castiel and Bobby all heard the gun shot and looked up in its direction. Momentarily shocked, but seen they fell into action. Bobby was moving, to get weapons for them. Dean already had a gun in his hand was running up the stairs, the shot came from the direction of Sam's room (and he still didn't trust Micah) Castiel was right on his heels, his younger brother Micah was up there and utterly powerless.

Dean stopped in the doorway though, and inevitably Castiel had to stop with him. Sam was alright, alive and healing rather quickly. Micah's eyes were darkened with anger (which made Castiel's widened in shock) as he held the angel that had attacked him by the throat, despite age and height differences.

"You dare try and change his plans. Go back, and give Metatron a message for me, tell him that we are coming, and he will pay"

The angel in his grasp began to scream and flicker before disappearing all together. Micah's eyes returned to their normal violet color and he fell forward, worn out from expelling the other angel from Earth. Castiel ran in at the same moment as Dean did, to catch his younger brother before he hit the floor. Dean was at Sam's side in mere seconds, glaring at Micah in a way that made Castiel want to protect him.

"What did he do to him"

They were interrupted by a low moan coming from Sam, and by the rapid color returning to the hunters face. Castiel looked between the two.

"I do believe that Micah had healed Sam"

Dean found himself with a new sort of respect for the angel.

* * *

Weeks went passed and everyday Sam got stronger and stronger. He was almost ready to walk down the stairs again (having woken up three weeks ago) but Micah had yet to wake for himself.

It was almost running on a month when Castiel had finally come to the hunters, in a worried panic.

"He is too weak, if I do not get him help soon he will die"

Sam (and Dean) would feel bad if the one who saved his life died for doing just that.

"What can we do?"

Castiel shook his head, "It's not what _we_ can do for him, its what _they_ can do for him"

"Who?"

"The Archangels; Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. As far as I know they are the only ones who can help him now"

* * *

 **Soo? Whatch think? Are the archangels going to return? How will the react to seeing Micah? To his condition? How will Micah react to seeing them? Will Metatron get whats been coming to him? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**MSU82: Don't even worry about it girl! Just the fact that you like my stories makes me super happy! And the fact that you always provide such great ideas too! You, my friend, are the bomb dot com!**

 **Criminallly charmed: I know this, lol, but I needed a place for them to go and Bobby's was the first thing that came to mind!**

 **ally: thanks girly!**

 **Guest: Thanks so much! I don't know if I'l update that story honestly, I've kind of lost interest in Young Justice after that whole second season. Sorry to disappoint! But if I ever do get back int it you'll be the first to know! Promise!**

* * *

Silence rang around the room. Dean was left in shock, Cas was wanting to bring those douche-bags back, even if it was to save the kid. He was at a cross roads per say, sure the kid did bring back Sam and in doing so he had out himself in this currant situation, but on the other hand Dean was still debating on if he trusted the kid enough to willingly risk bringing his big brothers back. Not to mention that the one who had had the least amount of problems with him and Sam was Gabriel, and that in itself was saying something.

"Cas, I don't know man"

Castiel shook his head. here was no time to debate this or wait for weeks until they finally acted. While they deliberated and the Winchesters worried, Micah lay up stairs in that bed dying. Castiel had let his other brothers down by helping Metatron to get them all kicked out of Heaven, and this was his last chance to make up for his mistakes in trusting the wrong angel. Micah could not die, not only was he too young, but he was too important to loose.

"Dean, I assure you that Micah will not let them stray too far to harm you or Sam"

Dean still looked like he'd wanted to discuss it more, deny it more, until he was finally either out voted or not. But Sam had been up and awake with being able to think for himself for almost a month now and while he was healing and getting better, his savior lay upstairs in that bed dying. When it really should have been him up their dying. He may not know Micah personally like Castiel apparently did, but Micah had put aside the fact that he was not well in order to heal him.

He wouldn't let the kid die for trying to help him.

"Are you sure it is the only way Cas? There is nothing else we would do?"

Dean and Castiel both looked over at Sam having spoken for the first time since the news of Micah's state had been brought to the table. Dean looked like he already knew where Sam's mind was going and that he wouldn't like the outcome in any way. The elder hunter tried to voice his opinion, but Sam cut him off with a well placed powerful glare, before turning to look back at the angel sitting at the table with them. Castiel looked as if he was thinking hard over the matter, the seraph knew that inviting the Archangels, all four of them, here was something the neither Winchester would ever want to do. But as far as he knew they were the only ones who could save Micah.

"Yes, that is the only way"

Sam nodded his head slowly, taking in this news and coming to a decision fast. While he would detest having them all here, if that was the only way to save Micah then he was willing to live with it, if not for a little while anyway. As long as they helped Micah.

"Sam, no, theres no way that it'll happen"

Sam turned to look at his older brother.

"Dean we can't let him die"

"I know that, but I still say that we wait until we're sure that there is absolutely no other way"

Castiel had had enough, he slammed his hand, palm flat, on the table. The loud bang grabbed the attention of both hunters and they were surprised to see how angry the angel actually looked. Not that they had never seen him angry before but it had usually always been aimed at a demon or something else, not at them.

"No, I will not sit by and wait while Micah lays up there dying. He saved Sam and you are going to repay him by letting him die?"

Dean and Sam were left flabbergasted at the angel, his glare never lessening as he looked between both hunters. There was no way he would allow that to happen. Not to Micah, and not to any one else, ever again. Micah was innocent, he did not deserve such a fate. Finally, after having finally understood that he was in the loosing side in this whole thing, Dean relented.

"Alright, fine, but how do we get them here then?"

Castiel nodded his head as if to say 'good choice' and a new determined look entered his eyes. He knew how to get them here, and it was as simple as simply calling out to them.

"We pray for them"

* * *

Standing in a circle in the dimly lit living room, the three stood facing each other, around a large circle of candles laid about on the floor.

"What exactly do we say to them? 'Hey, yah I know that you hate us and we hate you, but we have your baby brother who just so happens to be dying because he fell from Heaven and decided to use his juice to save Sammy, so yah if you could not kill us and save him that would be great'?"

Castiel shook his head slowly, as if to prove to Dean that his suggestion was unwarranted and unneeded. No it would not be wise to tell them that until they had seen Micah and would be too preoccupied in trying to save him before they explained to them that the reason for his condition was because of Castiel, Metatron, and Saving Sam.

"They should be powered enough what with all the prayers that they must be receiving after the angels fell, it would scare a great many people. Just let Micah's name slip in there and they should come, but do nothing to alert them that Micah is in danger"

Dean nodded and bowed his head, beginning to pray for them to come and that Micah was here. It took longer then Castiel thought it would, but eventually the candles in the circle began to glow brighter and brighter. As the flames on the candle sticks began to grow in size and in length, the room itself began to shake. Castiel looked on as the light began to fill the room, making the Winchesters cover their eyes as the candle light turned into Heavenly light, announcing the arrival of the beings they had been praying for.

The light began fading and when it was safe for them to look again, the Winchester Brothers did, and before them stood the very four beings that they swore they would never ever see again willingly.

Before them stood before the Archangels.

* * *

"Why is Micah down here? He should be with Father"

Michael asked the question out loud but it was clear on the others faces that they were thinking the same exact thing, just never got around to voicing them.

"And why is everything so silent? Heaven and our brothers and sisters are never this quiet"

Michael nodded in agreement to Lucifer's question and statement. Gabriel frowned as he looked between his younger brother and his two hunter friends. They were hiding something, that much he could tell, but whatever it was was still unclear. They were hiding whatever it was well, he was even having a hard time finding it in their thoughts, which only made his frown deepen, which did not go unnoticed as it was unnatural for Gabriel.

Raphael frowned as well, but for a different reason. His gaze traveled around the group before him, trying to pin point that feeling he was getting. Castiel met his gaze for the briefest of moments, and that moment, Castiel nodded at his inquiries. Raphael's chocolate brown eyes widened.

No.

Ignoring his brothers and the two hunters in the room, the Healer made a beeline for the stairs. He knew exactly who that was he had been feeling. And they were too weak. Injured even. And it wasn't right. Raphael was stopped from sprinting up the stairs full blast when a hand clamped around his arm in the form of Dean Winchester daring to lay a finger on him. For someone who did not want their attention on him, he sure had a strange way of showing it. Out of the corner of his vision he could see his older brother step forward as if to intercede should the hunter try anything funny, and Gabriel's eyes widen as he too recognized who it was reaching out for help.

Gabriel's green eyes filled with terror and he had to shoot a hand out to grab onto Lucifer's shoulder in order to stop himself from falling forward onto his face in shock. Before he too tore away from the spot, shoved his way through Dean Winchester and Raphael, slamming into the hunters outstretched arm and breaking the hold he had on the Healer, as he ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

Michael and Lucifer shared a look and then sent a inquisitive look towards Raphael before he too could disappear up the stairs. He uttered one name that had the eldest two angels breaking out of their stance and running up the stairs behind him, leaving Sam and Dean standing down in the living room with Castiel.

"Micah"

* * *

They slammed open the door to their youngest brothers room and froze. For a moment nobody moved. All eyes focused on the small pale being laying there on the bed, looking extremely young surrounded by blankets and sheets. Micah twitched once softly at their presence and at them being here, and it was that twitch that broke Raphael out of his reverie.

The healer wasted no more time in getting to his baby brothers side. Micah was far too pale, far too weak. It made no sense, this particular brother had always radiated power, even in his weakest moments. Raphael frowned slightly, this was not right. Nothing made any sense. How was this happening? Why was it happening? What had happened to make Micah so weak and everyone else so silent?

Gently running his hand over the youngsters long locks, pushing them up and away from his eyes. Raphael was finally able to get a good look at him, and what he saw, he did not like. There was no doubts in his mind that the others would not like it should they see or he tell them, the would not like it indeed.

* * *

 **Soo? I know bad place to cut off, but I'm falling asleep here so please forgive me! What are they going to do? Can they save Micah? What will Metatron do now that their back? Will his plans begin to unravel or is this only the start?**


	3. Chapter 3

Raphael suddenly found himself surrounded by his other three brothers. All wanting to know why the youngest was down here, and practically powerless. Pushing his arms out, in order to get more room for himself, Raphael pushed himself ahead of the others.

"Raphael, what is wrong with him?"

Without looking back at his oldest brother to answer his question, the healers shoulders slumped. He did not want to be the one to tell them what was wrong with Micah. And he would not want to be the one who had done this either, it would not end well for them. To say the least.

"Micah is dying"

One could practically feel the emotion fill the room just then. Michael stood up straighter. Lucifer looked paler then usual. Gabriel let out a small gasp. Raphael turned around quickly, almost startling them at the sudden motion, and looked straight at the oldest of them all.

"I need more room, there is not enough space here for me to help him"

Michael nodded at him once, seeming to understand what he was saying. Raphael knew that they could help Micah, he was not too far gone yet. He also knew that they would be very reluctant to leave him now that they had seen his condition. They needed more space. Bending over the still form of their littlest brother, Michael gently pulled him up into his arms and stood, carrying Micah with Raphael leading him, out of the room and down the stairs.

Lucifer and Gabriel trailing behind them.

as they came back down the stairs once more, Castiel still stood in the middle of the room as if he were waiting on news of their youngest brother. Everyone knew Micah, everyone liked Micah, that is why it was hard to understnad how the small angel could be in such a state. Raphael stopped a couple steps ahead of them, in front of Bobby Singer, much to a certain Dean Winchester's annoyance.

"I need a room with space to help Micah"

Bobby pointed at the kitchen and told him to clear off the table. Raphael nodded his head in appreciation, thanks, and possibly a form of respect for the elder hunter. Motioning for his brothers to follow, Raphael moved towards the kitchen. Michael and him stood off to the side as Lucifer and Gabriel went about clearing the table of the objects before they too took a small step back to allow the other two room to set Micah down on the table. They didn't need to loo over at the door way to know that Castiel and his hunter friends stood there. watching and waiting.

All of a sudden, Raphael let out a gasp and rushed forwards to put a hand on the boys brow, his eyes widening in alarm.

Lucifer stepped forward.

"Raphael, brother, what is happening?"

Raphael looked very alarmed and very afraid for a moment, but he didn't answer Lucifer's question, for he couldn't. How do you tell someone that they are losing their brother? With a shaky breath, Raphael took a minuscule step backwards.

"H-he's fading... I don't know what to do! He's never been like this before! He's never been this far gone!"

He turned to look at Lucifer and then at Michael, looking both in the eye, and they could see the raw fear.

"He is the one who is meant to take after Him, what happens if he dies?"

Michael placed a calming hand on his younger brothers shoulder, causing him to look up at him.

"You can do it Raphael, you can save him, we can save him, tell us what needs to be done and it is so"

Raphael took a deep breath to compose himself, slightly embarrassed at his outburst. He whispered, almost silently, what he needed. Both Michael and Lucifer nodded, neither wanting to lose Micah, and as one placed a hand on either of Raphael's shoulders as the healer himself turned back towards their baby brother. Taking a breath, he spread his hands out above the prone form. A glow began to emanate around them all, softly. Gabriel stood by, waiting, itching, to join should he be called on.

A tap on his shoulder turned his attention away though. He turned around to come face to face with Dean Winchester, and in a moment of surprise, allowed himself to be pulled by the collar of his jacket closer to the humans in the room.

"What did he mean by that? By he is meant to be by Him? What does that mean? Just who is this kid?"

Gabriel glared at the tone of Dean's voice, and at the hand that was grasping his jacket and when it didn't let go he swiped it off forcefully. Sighing, though, he complied and went to answer the question anyway.

"Micah was created to stand by Dad's side, he is to take Dad's place should he ever leave us."

"So the kid is God?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "No, he is Micah. Just Micah. He was... Made to stand in for Father, Micah is His divine plan, if that makes sense. Micah is like Dad in many ways, thus, he is the true leader of Heaven in Dad's absence and we are his guards, his protectors and advisers."

"Your telling me that Heaven was entrusted to a kid?"

"Yes Dean! Micah is to take the throne in Dad's vacation, as he knows what Dad knows"

Sam butt in then, summing it up in a way that his brother would understand it too.

"Micah is like the heir of Heaven. Cas once said that everything that is meant to happen, happens because of Micah, that he was a powerful weapon"

Gabriel nodded at the simple logic, "Yes, Micah is the reason behind everything. And yes, he would be a very powerful player to lose, he is very powerful in his own right"

A new voice interrupted them, "It is done, now we wait"

And wait they did.

* * *

They had moved him back to his room after some point. When it became clear that, even though he would survive, there was a chance that Micah would not wake up for some time to come.

Lucifer sat next to him, on the edge of the bed, and brushed gentle fingers through his soft locks.

"I have missed you little brother," Micah remained ever silent and still, but Lucifer found himself smiling despite that, "It has been so long, and you have grown so much. The last time I saw you, you were nothing more then a babe running around driving our brothers and sisters crazy with your antics."

Micah was simply still, not uttering a single breath nor moving a single inch.

Lucifer chuckled softly, "Do you remember the time you had painted Michael's wings pink and hid at Father's feet until you ran to attempt to hide in my robes?", Lucifer's smile faded after that, his mind lingering on that memory, which brought sadness to his heart.

"It was never meant to be this way baby brother, we were all meant to be a family. And we will be, again, one day"

"I know"

Lucifer's eyes snapped up, surprised and startled, to look into Micah's own. A small smile spread across the elder brothers face at the sight of his brother awake and well. Micah smiled a tired smile back at him.

"I know"

The older brother took hold of the youngers hand and held it tight. Micah returned the grip, grimacing in pain as he did so. Lucifer frowned, Raphael had said that he was healed but there was still certain things that he could not do. Not to mention that the younger had over exerted himself when he himself was not well. But that was who Micah was, always putting people before himself even if it was at his own peril. Gently squeezing his hand once more, Lucifer stood from his spot on the bed, watching as Micah's eyes began to slide closed once more, his body still having much healing to get through.

"Get well, baby brother"

And with that being said, Lucifer gently put the younger angel's hand back down on the bed and turned to leave him, to tell the others of Micah and his progress, that he had woken up.

* * *

It had taken a while, but Micah eventually built up enough strength to be able to move with the assistance of one of the Archangels. It was the first time that either hunter had seen someone order an archangel to do something and live. Micah had ordered Michael of all of them to help him to get up, ignoring the elders persistence to remain in bed until he was all well again.

They had set up headquarters in the living room, Micah seated between Michael and Lucifer. Raphael and Gabriel hovering somewhere behind him. Now was the time to plan, to prepare. Metatron had done the unthinkable, and had planned to do worse then that had he not been foolish enough to allow Micah to slip through his fingers, it was hard to believe because of his size and age, but having Micah under your belt meant that you had the universe under your belt.

"Metatron is planning on restarting everything, with him on the Throne. He needs to be stopped", Micah looked around at everybody. Gabriel came into view behind the young angel, lacing his hand on the youths shoulder.

"There is one problem though, Metatron was never meant to take up the Throne, therefore the only way that power hungry mongrel could get his greedy little mitts on it is with little Micah here by his side"

Micah nodded, his eyes harder than the Winchesters and Bobby had thought possible, "Metatron has messed with The Plan, therefore enacting a creed of war."

His eyes roamed over everyone in the room, landing on Michael and Lucifer, to two first best warriors in existence.

"And if its a war he want's then its a war he will get"


End file.
